Ply you with booze
by Witchbound
Summary: During Ste's shift at the SU bar Brendan attempts to apply Ste with booze to get him where he wants him.


Brendan's POV

The club was dead and I watched silently as Ste busied himself about the SU bar, cleaning up empty bottles before giving the tables a quick wipe down.

My gaze slid down his body and to his arse, Ste was oblivious to the fact that I was watching him or maybe he was just pretending not to notice.

In just over an hours time it would be 1am and we would be closing the club and he would be off home to her... I decided I couldn't let that happen, not when Cheryl was away for the weekend.

I reached under the bar retrieving two glasses and then took a bottle of whiskey off the shelf pouring my self half a glass and topping the one for Ste right up to the brim.

"Stephan." I said making him turn his head around to look at me, his hand paused it's movements of wiping down a table staring at me a little surprised as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Yeah?" He replied putting the cloth down on the table and fully facing me.

"Drink?" I said holding out his glass and putting on my most charming expression.

"I'm busy Brendan." He said sounding a bit annoyed, rolling his eyes while turning away to wipe down the rest of the table.

Since he had gotten Rae pregnant he thought it was over between us, but I say when we are over and just because I DID say it was over it doesn't mean it is. Surely he knew how these 'games' worked by now?

"I just think you deserve a break. Leave that it can wait." I said not taking my eyes off him while I still held out his glass waiting patiently.

He sighed stopping what he was doing again and walking towards me taking a seat at the bar while reaching out to take the offered glass.

"Cheers." He said taking a large gulp while pulling a face. He always did that I noticed, when drinking. The little faces he pulled at the strength of it which only made me want him even more.

He finished his glass without looking at me, slamming it down on the bar while getting up to finish up cleaning, but before he had a chance to I quickly poured him another making sure to fill it right to the top again before offering him it.

"No thanks, Brendan." He said eying the glass warily before glancing at me before turning to walk away yet again.

"I said leave it Stephan." My patience was waining. He always had to be so fucking stubborn didn't he...

"Well whats this about eh?" He asked in an annoyed voice gesturing to the drink in my hands. "We're over."

"I know, doesn't mean we can't be mates, yeah?" I said raising my eyebrow before swigging my own drink.

"I guess..." He said taking the offered drink sounding unsure. He sat back at the bar gulping a small mouthful of whiskey with a frown.

Now I had him where I wanted, all I had to do was to apply him with more booze and he would be following me around like a lost puppy. I smiled devilishly as he looked away pouring my self another half a glass and swirling it around gently.

He sat in front of me looking a bit awkward while fidgeting slightly on his seat, every now and then taking another mouthful of his drink.

He slammed down his empty glass again rubbing at his face, trying to clear his eyes as the alcohol started to rush to his head a bit.

I didn't wait for his reply on whether or not he wanted another one, I again poured him another drink right to the top almost letting it overflow.

"Brendan, ow come yer fillin mine to the top and not yer own?" He asked starting to already slur his words and speak his mind more clearly.

"Dunno what yer talking about Stephan." I said with a mischievous tone. I finished off my second glass but didn't pour another one as I watched him reach out for his third one slurping it before continuing his complaints.

"Come off it Brendan, look at that." He said as he gestured to his already almost finished glass looking flustered.

I smiled to myself amused at how much of a lightweight the lad was and topped his glass back up before he had a chance to finish it.

"I better be going soon me." Stephan said already drinking half of his drink. He looked up with a wide small on his face looking gormless and letting out a snort.

"oh yeah?" I asked my own face lighting up as I knew the lad wouldn't be able to even walk straight let alone find his way home.

"Yeah" He said letting out a loud laugh, the gigantic smirk still plastered to his face while placing his empty glass in front of him.

I gave him one more drink waiting and watching while he downed it, his face crunching up letting out a groan while pushing his glass away.

"Gotta be going me" He said while staggering to his feet. He managed to stand using the bar for support while shaking his head attempting to clear his vision.

I walked around the bar so that I was standing next to him and then reached out to take his arm to steady him.

"Come on then." I said turning him around as he leaned heavily on me laughing out loud.

Stephan was gabbing on about pointless shit on the way home. He didn't even realize that I wasn't actually leading him home but to my own house instead as he just laughed the entire time while staggering all over the street.

He still didn't realize his surroundings as we made it to the front door, letting go of him for a few seconds to unlock the front door. As soon as I released his arm he staggered backwards laughing, landing hard on his arse and then laying on his back that same smirk permanently in place.

I quickly unlocked the door pushing it open before kneeling down next to Stephan and trying to pick him up.

Stephan however wasn't having any of it as he continued to roll around on the floor crying with laughter.

"Stephan for fucks sake." I sighed in frustration quickly looking around to check the coast was clear as I was afraid all the noise he was making would attract unwanted attention.

I decided to carry him instead my frustration growing with the lad. Placing an arm under his shoulders and the other under his legs I lifted him off the floor into my arms while he squirmed in fits of laughter, his head lolling to the side.

I was lucky that he was so light otherwise I think I would have dropped him. He was making so much noise now, cackling like a mad man letting out the odd snorting sound now and then and I quickly dashed inside kicking the door closed behind me before bringing Stephan to the couch dropping him onto it.

"Wheres Amuh?" He said as his laughs began to die down.

"Sleeping" I replied assuming he did say Amy. I shook my head thinking I might have overdone it with the drinks but I guess that was the whole point in this as he would never have agreed to come here.

I pushed him into a sitting position squeezing in next to him before letting him lean on me. I placed my arm around him looking down into his dumbfounded face.

My hand slowly reached down to turn his face to mine, looking into his eyes he looked confused as I laid him down underneath me before giving him a passionate kiss. I felt his body respond under me so I reached between our bodies pressing the palm of my hand to clutch his crotch making him moan into my mouth.

"Brendan, I can't..." He broke away breathing hard but I silenced him before he could say anything more by letting my hand slide down into his jeans. I slide my hand through the fine hair lifting up the waste band of his boxers and reaching for my prize. I groped for his cock giving him a few slow strokes feeling it respond and twitch at my touch.

His eyes glazed over with lust before he began to kiss me clumsily, I let my tongue slide into his mouth for a few seconds before breaking away.

I slid my hand from his trousers before picking him up again and heading for the stairs. He seemed to be a little bit out of it still as he didn't complain wrapping his arms around my neck while kissing my neck.

"What am I gonna do with you eh?" I said smiling to myself as I closed the bedroom door behind me flinging him onto the bed before climbing on top of him. 


End file.
